S1E9 The Wedding of Sasha Hunter
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Sasha wakes up on her wedding day and is shocked to discover a different groom standing in the church... and who is the mysterious Clomara? Please R&R or PM me your comments. Thank you and enjoy


**The Wedding of Sasha Hunter**

The doctor, Sasha and Chris were all in the TARDIS. The orange light was beaming as usual and the whooshing noise also as usual.  
>The doctor was underneath the console beneath the glass floor connecting and sparking wires with his strange round circular goggles on. He was shouting out stories as he connected things.<br>Sasha just laughed. She walked up the stairs into a grey corridor the shape of a pentagon and turned round some corners. Eventually she came to a door saying "Sashas' Room" on it. The automatic grey door slid open. She walked into her bedroom which was quite small but cosy and had a huge wardrobe for all her clothes. She had a normal bed with dark blue bed covers on it and the walls were wooden with shelves and books everywhere. She had borrowed books on aliens from the TARDIS library. She had also found a strange pendant in one of the attics. It had a black thread on it and on it was a small diamond. The diamond was multi-coloured. She didn't even know what it did; she just saw it and liked it.  
>She sat down on her bed, put on the pendant and as she did she gradually fell asleep...<p>

Sasha woke up in her bed... not her TARDIS bed, her earth bed in her home. She gasped and rubbed her eyes. She was wearing white pyjamas and not her normal clothes. She then looked at her wardrobe which had a wedding dress hooked onto the door. Her eyes widened. This couldn't be right, her wedding was two years ago. Then her friend came into the room. Jean, she had blonde hair and pale skin, she was dressed in a lovely bridesmaids dress, it was baby pink and puffy.  
>"Rise and shine!" she said happily<br>"What?" said Sasha tired and confused "Why on earth are you wearing that?" she started to laugh  
>"It's your wedding day!" said Jean<br>"No" said Sasha "that was two years ago and where's the doctor?"  
>Jean laughed.<br>"You hung over?" she laughed "you'll need a doctor if you're that!"  
>Sasha shook her head. This wasn't a dream. She got out of her bed.<p>

1 hour later...  
>Sasha was sitting getting her hair done, she was really confused. Her hair was made lovely and curly and her makeup was nice. She looked at herself in the mirror, her shiny brown lipstick and her pink blushed cheeks. She had a sad face on.<br>Jean was confused. Why was she upset on her wedding day? She acted like it wasn't her wedding day! Strange girl that Sasha, she always was a bit strange. 

Another hour later...  
>Sasha was now in her wedding car. A man was there, sitting with her, it was her uncle Davie.<br>"Your parents would have been so proud!" he said happily  
>Sasha nodded and looked out of the window at the passing road and grass. Then she saw the church approaching, the tall stone church.<br>She then saw everyone rush inside.  
>"You ready?" said Jean as the car stopped<br>"Yeah" whispered Sasha with wide eyes  
>She stopped and thought 'hey! I'm reliving my wedding day! I might as well enjoy this! Not many people get that second chance!' she was much happier now.<br>She slowly stepped out of the car, being helped with her dress by Davie. She slowly walked towards the church smiling with her arm linked to Davie and being followed by the three girls in pink puffy dresses. 

They walked up the path of the church. The mossy, damp stone path. Slowly, one step at a time, breathing steadily the whole time. Then they approached the dark brown wooden door which was open for them, Sasha then heard the sound of organs playing and saw everyone stand up. A huge smile went on her face, she saw the groom standing, his hair was much different though, different to her actual day, it was short, curly and brown, Niks' hair was jet black and slightly long! Sasha just shook her head and continued smiling then as the groom turned around her smile dropped into a huge look of fright and discomfort. That wasn't Nik! That was someone else! A different man!

She reluctantly walked up the aisle looking scared and getting looks of confusion from everyone in the church. She gulped. This was all wrong, that wasn't Nik, who was that man? Why was he here?  
>Then she reached the top of the church and stood next to this man.<br>"You look beautiful" he said quietly smiling  
>Then she recognised who that was. That was her ex boyfriend, Dale Killington, their relationship ended in 2006 when he was killed in the battle of canary wharf. Sasha looked at him with wide eyes.<br>"But!" she whispered "but you're! I mean you're not!" a tear fell from her eye and she started to shake and tremble.

3 hours later...  
>Everyone was at the hotel, it was a nice country hotel with a bar, everyone was in the bar and there was a disco and a dance floor. Sasha was staring with wide eyes the whole time. Davie came up to Sasha.<br>"Sasha" he said "are you okay?"  
>"No" whispered Sasha trembling "He died! In 2006! The Battle of Canary Wharf! He was taken prisoner! Then he never came back home!"<br>"What?" said Davie "no! No! That was that boy...oh what was his name? Um... Oh yes! Nik!"  
>"NIK?" shouted Sasha with disbelief and shock "NIK ISN'T DEAD!"<br>"Sasha calm down" said Davie "you need to forget him! You're Mrs Killington now! Sasha Killington!"  
>Sasha stared with wide eyes.<p>

30 minutes later...  
>Sasha was slow dancing with Dale<br>"It's so great we are together" said Dale  
>"Where did we meet?" said Sasha deeply<br>"Sorry?" said Dale confused and shocked at what his wife had just asked him "We met at that park! You were playing Frisbee with your brother and you threw it and it went in my direction! I caught it and gave it to you and you asked me to go to _Frankie and Bennys'_ with you! You had a ham burger WITHOUT the salad and mayo, you had a white wine to drink! And I had a lasagne with garlic bread and a Coke to drink"  
>Sasha was amazed, that was exactly the same as Nik. Everything was right down to the Frisbee game, the only difference was that everything had been swapped around.<p>

10 minutes later...  
>Sasha was outside. She was sitting on a bench with her head hung down. She looked up and the bright sunlight was sore on her eyes. She could hear the birds tweeting. She got her phone out of her bag she had taken, still the same white iPhone 3GS. At least nothing had changed there. She looked through her photos and was shocked to see that all of the photos of Nik were now of Dale. She looked through her texts, they were all different and she saw a text from Nik saying "I'm sorry Sasha, I love you but they've taken me, you may see me again but as a Cyberman, I will never forget you"<br>"NO!" screamed Sasha in horrific tears and distress, she threw her phone on the ground and cried and cried. She was now lying on the bench sobbing her eyes out, her makeup was running severely.  
>She then saw a woman coming up to her. She was tall and blonde, she was stick-thin too and had long nails, her nails were almost claws and looked like they were part of her skin as well. Sasha stared at her. The stick thin woman in the black business skirt and shirt and red lipstick looked at Sasha.<br>"Hello Sasha" she said with a deep male voice  
>Sasha looked at her quickly with wide eyes.<br>"Did you do this?" she said darkly and angrily  
>"Yes" said the woman "I am part of the Tricksters' Brigade, I am Clomara!"<br>"Well I'm Sasha" said Sasha "and I'm not happy! Sort this out now! Make Nik alive AND get me back to the TARDIS!"  
>"No" said Clomara "I did this because if Nik died instead of him, you will move away, to Russia, with Dale and if you move away you don't join TIOAEAI!"<br>Sasha breathed heavily almost growling  
>"You will get me back" said Sasha "you will sort out your mess!"<br>"No" said Clomara "I want your chaos!"  
>Sasha growled.<br>"How did this happen?" she said "How did you make this happen now!"  
>"That pendant" said Clomara "It transports you back to an important time in your life but it also gives me the power to make an agreement with someone to make them live and change things!"<br>"DALE?" shouted Sasha angrily "you made an agreement with...Dale?"  
>"Yes" said Clomara calmly and proudly, she thought back to Canary Wharf... <p>

Dale was in a queue, he was shaking and nervous, he looked around at the grey walls made of sheets of paper, he looked at those evil metal men, the Cybermen, they were pushing people into a room where they would die... he quickly took out his phone and sent a message to Sasha but as he did so a woman came, a woman with a manly voice  
>"Oh Dale" said Clomara "Somebody has to die here but not you! If I have your agreement you will not die!"<br>Dale was next, the cybermen were pushing him  
>"I AGREE!" he shouted quickly and panicky "I AGREE!"<br>He then woke up back in his home safe and somebody else had died in his place, his heart was pounding with shock, then he looked up and saw that stick thin woman with long claws. She handed him a pendant like Sashas'  
>"A gift" said Clomara "To keep your life!"<br>Dale just stared at her in disbelief...

Sasha glared at Clomara, she then got off the bench and ran inside the hotel.  
>"DALE!" she shouted "DALE?"<br>The music was playing loudly and Dale was dancing.  
>"DALE!" she shouted looking around. She then found him.<br>"Dale!" she breathed in relief "there you are! You need to come outside right now!"  
>Dale just nodded and allowed himself to be dragged outside by Sasha<p>

Dale then saw Clomara.  
>"You!" he whispered "you! What do you want?"<br>"Dale" said Sasha "you have to take back your agreement with her!"  
>"But..." said Dale with an upset tone in his voice "why?"<br>"Because!" said Sasha "You died at Canary Wharf! In 2008 I met a man called Nik! When you made your agreement he was killed in your place! Meaning I never met him and we moved to Russia! Also meaning I didn't get a job! a job that made me meet another man who I saved the world with! Meaning Chris would have died too!"  
>"Sorry?" said Dale "what? You save the world?"<br>"Yes!" said Sasha  
>Dale rolled his eyes.<br>"OH COME ON!" said Sasha "YOU CANNOT DENY THIS! THIS MONSTEROUS WOMAN HERE IS ALIEN! I save people from creatures like her and if you don't take back that agreement then worse will come!"  
>Dale gulped, he believed his wife.<br>"So Clomara" said Dale "you used me to create the end of the world?"  
>"Yes I did" said Clomara calmly<br>Dale got the pendant out of his pocket.  
>"WELL I TAKE IT BACK!" he shouted "I TAKE BACK MY AGREEMENT!"<br>He threw the pendant on the ground and it broke and a huge light came from it.  
>"NOOOOOO!" screamed Clomara as she disappeared in a huge flash of light<br>Dale was fading away now  
>"This is it!" he whispered<br>Sasha shook her head in tears as he faded into a cyberman which then completely disappeared.  
>Sasha then saw Nik. Nik Ood, with his black hair, his black lipstick and eye liner, she did love a Goth, that's probably where Maxine got her style from. She hugged Nik.<br>"Oh!" he said rubbing Sashas' back laughing "What's all that about?" 

10 minutes later...  
>Sasha and Nik were dancing to <em>"Never Forget You" <em>by The Noisettes, Sashas' favourite song because of that last text from Dale. Sasha was laughing. Then she stopped and thought back.  
>"Why am I still here?" she whispered she turned to Nik "I'll just be a second!"<p>

She dashed out of the hotel and ran down the road and past the church, breathing heavily the whole time. She then reached her house and ran up to her room and saw her pendant on her dressing table. She looked at it. she shook it.  
>"Come on!" she said "Take me back! Surely you can reverse!"<br>Then she threw it on the ground in anger and a huge light came from it and Sasha was blinded. Then...

Sasha opened her eyes, she was back in her cosy TARDIS bedroom. She stepped out of her room and found her way back to the main room.  
>"that was a quick nap" said Chris laughing<br>Sasha hugged him  
>"CHRIS!" she said "Oh my god!"<br>Chris laughed and hugged back.  
>She then hugged the doctor<br>"What's all that about?" said the doctor laughing  
>"Oh nothing" said Sasha "you could just say I had a second chance at my wedding day!"<br>The doctor looked at the pendant  
>"Ahh" he said laughing<br>Sasha looked at Chris who looked a bit sad  
>"Chris?" said Sasha<br>"I was getting married" said Chris sadly "until they killed him"  
>Sasha swallowed and blinked<br>"I'm sorry" she said quietly  
>Chris nodded.<br>"So" said the doctor "where to now? How about we go for ice-cream?"  
>"fine by me" said Sasha smiling<br>Chris smiled  
>"Okay" he said "Ice-cream. That sounds rather interesting!"<br>Sasha laughed and they set off.

Sasha was relieved that her life was back on track, but she still thought about Nik and that she would have to see him again, and what would she tell him? 


End file.
